Too Late to Catch the Cherry Blossom
by Leon Rothschild III
Summary: Sakura receives a letter from Sasuke, asking her to meet him. What could happen when a plea breaks everything? Sasuke is surprisingly weak here ;


Hey. New here. :D

First fic ever written here at ff.

Not really written and thought through well. Just wanna make my first fic about Sakura and Sasuke.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The evening breeze was soothing, the moonlight bright.

She stood there looking at the man the boy he used to love became, there where she tried to stop him from going.

Two days before, she received a letter. A letter from Sasuke himself, saying that he'd meet her there tonight. At first, Sakura was doubtful. She was well aware of what Sasuke has become, killing his own brother and Orochimaru. She might be killed too, but Sakura has got to see Sasuke. He said to come alone and not to tell anybody. She did that. Sakura knew she couldn't beat Sasuke in a fight if it came down to that but she came otherwise.

..and there. Sasuke stood, his face having it's usual lack of expression.

"Sakura.", he said.

Sakura stood her ground.

"Sasuke.", she replied.

Confusion swirled around Sakura's mind. She thought that she had no feelings for Sasuke anymore. No, no more. Not after he left her here even after she begged. Begged! Haruno Sakura does not beg. Sakura swept her hair to the side and said, "So, what does a missing-nin need from me?"

The breeze grew stronger, making Sakura feel cold. Sasuke started to walk toward Sakura, but he stopped abruptly as Sakura made to take off her gloves. Sasuke was aware of her strength so he'd rather keep his distance. The "last" Uchiha, scared of his former teammate? "No.", he thought. "Better be careful."

"You can talk to me from that distance.", shouted Sakura. "Or not at all."

And Sasuke did. He spoke.

"Sakura-chan…", he hesitated. "I'm.. I'm sorry."

Sakura almost laughed. "Sorry? For what?"

Sasuke's face twitched a little, but quickly returned to it's normal state.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, even when I knew how you felt."

Sakura frowned. "Took you what, 3 years to figure that out? Maybe you ARE dumber than Naruto sometimes. Could you still be thinking that I am what I used to be?"

She was trying to be defiant. But inside her head, many thoughts were entangled. What was this? Out of the blue, he comes and apologizes. What the HELL is this? Sasuke stands there, the wind ruffling his stupid spiky hair. Sakura couldn't quite describe what she feels and she doesn't know what to say.

Through the twister of thoughts, one shone through.

"Do I still love him?"

Sakura shook herself back to reality. Now was the time to tell him. Everything.

"I am not a stupid girl anymore, Sasuke. Yes, I loved you. But what is this? Why are you saying this?"

Sakura wasn't really exactly angry but she was kinda glad that this was happening. She could finally prove something to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked deep into Sakura's emerald eyes. He seemed to be searching for words in her eyes, which she thought was hateful. I. Hate. You.

He spoke. "I don't know. I don't know why I am saying these things but.. Sakura. Come with me. I will have to destroy Konoha soon. Please. I…I care."

Sakura walked towards Sasuke. Something just snapped inside her. Or maybe it was Inner Sakura.

"Me? Come with you?" She faked a smile. This was too rich, she thought. "You care, really? Oh Sasuke!", she said with subtle sarcasm that Sasuke didn' seem to detect.

She stopped walking and ended up face-to-face with Sasuke. Sasuke nearly smiled for his lips almost curved but was stopped when Sakura's gloved fist collided with his face. Hard. His face was bruised, and bloody. He dropped to the ground, shocked but unwilling to react. He cast his eyes down and thought miserably, "Sakura deserves to hate me, even hurt me.".

"S-sakura?"

Sakura's green eyes were alive with fury. Pure, genuine fury whereas Sasuke's were shining with hurt and genuine pain.

"You may remember me as the girl you used to toy with, Sasuke. I was willing to be a fool for you then. You meant everything to me, even if you disregarded me. That was then.."

She advanced to where Sasuke sat, punctuating every step with a word.

"But now. I see you as filth. Worthless. Dirty. I was a fool then, Sasuke. But now, I am not so don't crawl here and tell me you're sorry and that you care!"

Sakura stood over Sasuke. A whirl of pink hair, billowing on her face as she watched the pitiful figure of Sasuke on the ground.

"Stand up. Fight. Kill me if you want. If you can.", taunted Sakura. "How many people have you killed already?"

Sasuke bowed his head and whispered, "I..I won't kill you. I want to protect..you. It is hard to believe, I know but I loved you also."

Sakura laughed a laugh so sarcastic, it hurt.

"You are pathetic Sasuke. Maybe I don't know you anymore." She threw a glare of pure loathing at Sasuke. "Try to destroy Konoha, and I will be the one to finish you."

"But Sakura, I lo-…"

"I don't care, alright?! Do you still see me as the girl you made a fool out of? I ain't twelve anymore." Sakura closed her eyes. "Yes, I still love you now. Saying no would be lying but.. I am a proud woman now!"

Sakura turned her back on Sasuke.

"Farewell, Sasuke. The next time you see me, you'll probably remember me as the girl that did that gave you that scar but the next time I'll see you, well, I won't even remember you at all."

She leapt to the nearest roof and made her way home, then whispered something so softly that the sad wind only heard it.

"…and I'm lying. Why now, Sasuke?"  


* * *

Err. There. I always thought about.. what if Sasuke liked Sakura? :D Nothing much..it was really hurried. Comments are appreciated, of course. Help a newbie! :) . Just wanted to post something up tonight. My first ever fic. Yay. Actually, it was supposed to be a KakashixMinato fic but.. something that special and precious deserves more time writing. :)


End file.
